The present invention relates to watertight cases for carrying on the person and, more particularly, to a watertight, lightweight, floatable case for sportsmen, especially adapted for cigarettes.
In general, small waterproof containers for carrying on the person are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,548 (issued to J. L. Raney on Aug. 28, 1923) describes a waterproof container for cigarettes which can be buckled about the wrist, the arm or other portion of the user's body. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,652, issued to A. Cranston on Sept. 14, 1926, describes a small waterproof container including belt loops for facilitating carrying on the person.
Cigarette cases including mechanisms for clipping or securing the case to a garment are also known. Such a case is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,148, issued to P. W. Schade III et al on Feb. 26, 1980.
Another cigarette container (a combined cigarette holder, casing and stand) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,614 (1953).
The above-described cases all suffer from one or more drawbacks. Known waterproof cases tend to require special flanges and rods, and, accordingly, suffer from, for example, difficulty in or complexity of manufacture and/or use. Other cases tend to be bulky or cumbersome. Yet still others are not comfortably or conveniently securable to either the user's person or clothing. Further, known cases tend not to float on water.